Forum:List Of Famous Celebrities Who Have Autism
Category:Autism Category:Forums Category:Lists __FORCETOC__ Celebrities Who Have Autism * Andy Warhol (Pop Art artist.) * Adam Young (singer, songwriter, musician. Better known by his band name: Owl City. His song “Fireflies” was written entirely in his bedroom as he was describing details in his bedroom. His lyrics in the song amplify Autism characteristics. His music video debuted on Nickelodeon in 2006.) * Mara Wilson (former child actress, actress, writer. In the film “Miracle On 34th Street”, “Mrs. Doubtfire”, “Matilda” and more. Currently stars in small roles on Internet shows and writes stories.) (Condition(s): OCD, ADHD) (Website(s): https://www.marawilsonwritesstuff.com/) * David Bowie (singer, songwriter, actor. In the film “Labyrinth”.) * Susan Boyle (singer. Runner-Up in Britain’s Got Talent, Season 3.) * James Durbin * Peter Tork (guitarist, musician. In the band: The Monkees) * Jonathan Jayne (singer. In American Idol, Season 6.) * Marty Balin (singer, musician. Founder of the band: Starship) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (composer, musician.) * Sir. Issac Newton (scientist, theorist, inventor. Discovered Universal Gravitation (Gravity). Developed The Three Laws Of Motion which form the basic principles of modern physics. Discovered Calculus.) * Albert Einstein (scientist, theorist, inventor. Developed the Theory Of Relativity. Won the Nobel Prize for his Quantum Description Of Light.) * Allan Turing (computer scientist, mathematician, logician, cryptanalyst, philosopher, theoretical biologist. Deciphered the infamous Enigma Encrypting Machine. See the film “The Imitation Game”, which is based on true events.) * Dan Aykroyd (comedian, actor.) * Jerry Seinfeld (comedian, actor.) * Hans Christian Andersen (children’s author.) * Benjamin Banneker (african american almanac author, surveyor, naturalist, farmer.) * Lewis Carroll (author. Writer of “Alice In Wonderland”.) * Henry Cavendish (scientist.) * Dan Harmon * Charles Darwin (naturalist, geologist, biologist.) * Emily Dickinson (poet.) * Bobby Fischer (chess grandmaster.) * Paul Dirac (physicist.) * Temple Grandin (animal scientist.) * Benjamin Franklin (politician, newspaper story writer, inventor. Invented Bifocals. Politician to the seat of the Commonwealth state of Massachusetts in 1700 CE & one of the signers of the Declaration Of Independence.) * Thomas Jefferson (politician. One of the signers of the Declaration Of Independence.) * James Joyce (author.) * Alfred Kinsey (sexologist, biologist.) * Stanley Kubrick (film director.) * Barbara McClintock (scientist, cytogeneticist.) * Michelangelo Di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni (sculptor, painter, architect, poet. Better known as: Michelangelo.) * Satoshi Tajiri (game designer. Created “Pokémon”.) * Nikola Tesla (scientist, physicist, inventor. Invented “Tesla Coils.”.) * Ludwig Wittgenstein (philosopher.) * William Butler Yeats (poet.) * Colin Eldred-Cohen (autism children’s author.) * Darius Brown (autism children’s author.) * Gretchen Leary (autism children’s author.) * Benjamin K.M. Kellogg (autism children’s author.) * Georgia Lyon (autism children’s author. Pen Name: Florida Frenz.) * Corinne Duyvis (autism young adult author.) * Roy Dias (autism young adult author.) * Anlor Danvin (autism adult author.) * Haley Moss (autism author.) * Emma Dalmayne (autism author.) * Vladimir Putin (politician.) * James Taylor (singer, songwriter, musician.) * Lionel Messi (american soccer player.) * Philip Martin-Nielson (dancer.) * James Hobley (dancer. In Britain’s Got Talent.) * Dan Middleton (YouTuber. Better known as: DanTDM.) (Condition(s): ASD) (Website(s): https://youtube.com/channel/UCS5Oz6CHmeoF7vSad0qqXfw) * Daniel Bull (YouTuber. Better known as: Dan Bull, Douglby.) (Condition(s): ASD) (Website(s): https://youtube.com/channel/UC1hkAIJnb2CSmm7SPJaPR-A) * Emile Rosales-Birou (YouTuber. Better known as: Chuggaaconroy.) (Condition(s): ASD) (Website(s): https://youtube.com/user/chuggaaconroy) * Jonathan Rozanski (YouTuber. Better known as: TheMysteriousMrEnter, John Enter.) (Condition(s): ASD) (Website(s): https://youtube.com/channel/UCOCs7lAn_5fZWhnqMOOYfXQ) * Owen Cook (YouTuber. Better known as: RSDTyler, Tyler Durden.) (Condition(s): ASD) (Website(s): https://youtube.com/user/RSDTyler) * Aleksander Vinter (norwegian edm producer, YouTuber. Better known as: Savant.) (Condition(s): ASD) (Website(s): https://youtube.com/channel/UC5ur2L6Zu4oCShmtFw9UTfQ) * Sir. Alfred Hitchcock (film director.) Celebrities Who Might Have Autism * Mark Zuckerberg (founder of Facebook) * Steve Jobs (founder of Apple Computers and PIXAR Animation Studios) * Bill Gates (founder of Microsoft) * Stephen Hawking (Scientist, Theorist)